


Romantic Children

by WanderingMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, I'm Sorry, I...I think I went a bit overboard tbh, Is this considered fluff?, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Takes place during the ball!, er....., no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMidnight/pseuds/WanderingMidnight
Summary: Dimitri shares a dance with Edelgard at the ball, and feels the same way he did when they were little.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Romantic Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashglory/gifts).



> New ships, new journeys, I've never >ever< written this pairing before, so this fic was a good opportunity to do so! I love the two's dynamic, it works out really well and their relationship is really interesting and deep. Also, this is my first attempt (yes this is my first shot at like two things) at writing dances! It was so hard, but I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> I want Edelgard-chan to teach me how to dance...

It's the night of the ball, and everyone's in high spirits. Even when the dance floor is filled with many other pairs, Dimitri can't help but shiver upon feeling the stares of countless other students. Though a storm of emotions rages inside him, the beautiful lavender eyes of Edelgard soothes his worries. She smiles, and he already understands what to do without any words. His hand on her shoulder, hers on his hip, watching Edelgard erases all of his worries. When the music begins, they're washed away like the waves on a beach, and all he can think about is the way long, silver-blonde hair sways as they move together. He makes sure to begin with his right foot, just like how she taught him so long ago. The very way he had felt while dancing with her as a child, he feels their hearts beating as one.

Gazes locked onto each other, bright blue staring deep into lavender, the crowd slowly grows to be the furthest thing from Dimitri's mind as the music progresses. The lights shining against them only makes Edelgard more beautiful, almost like an angel, her eyes flashing with glee. His hand grasps a little tighter onto her shoulder, as if he would get blown away at any time, and the sound of their feet against the floor seems to be in perfect sync with the music, slow and steady.

As they dance, Dimitri recognizes the moves being performed. He remembers all the lessons they shared, the many moves Edelgard taught him, and she hasn't lost any of that elegance even now. Moving back, forth, a spin, and then repeat. Finding himself pulled under her spell, he follows her movements diligently, hearing a young El's voice drilling him on his dancing in his head. He doesn't even notice the small smile that's formed on his face. It's perfect - and he wouldn't rather be anywhere else in this moment.

The warmth shared between them blooms in Dimitri's chest, a heat that makes his head spin with delight radiating off their bodies. Sweat that glides down their skin glistens in the light, and by the time the music reaches its climax, he's mostly out of breath. He never did notice how little stamina he has when it comes to dancing - something that hasn't changed ever since they were kids. Nonetheless, he doesn't care about that, he's only focused on his beloved El. The sensations and memories that rush through him. He's not worried about anything, not at all, as Edelgard's lovely smile soothes all of it. Their breaths are short, ragged, each step drawing away another. The dance can't possibly be any better, for no matter how the music changes, they're always in perfect sync.

They move closer together, bodies nearly touching, and even for that one split second Dimitri can feel Edelgard's hot breath lingering on his skin. He wishes this could last forever. Although he towers over her a little, he feels like someone kneeling below her, under her spell. And he doesn't mind it, not one bit. If anything, he wants more of it, to be able to dance with her like this, the way they did when they were younger. Edelgard's expression shifts into one of approval. It reminds Dimitri of when she would scold him if he got a dance move wrong, the memory causing him to let out a soft laugh. Is this what it feels like to reminisce and remember the past?

With the same poise and grace she's always had, Edelgard leads him into another dance effortlessly. The smile on her face is a rare one - genuine, she's having so much fun. Her touch is so gentle, and yet firm at the same time, like the way she carries herself; serious, somewhat cold, determined...but Dimitri knows that deep inside, she's kinder than anyone. It gives him a sure feeling of safety. Although the music has long changed, With a light tug of the hand, she invites him to another heartfelt waltz, and he follows her movements almost unconsciously. They move as one, front, back, stepping in time to the rhythm of their hearts. He fully trusts her to lead him wherever.

It seems like she knows exactly where to go, how many steps apart their feet should be. As if she had it all planned beforehand. They take turns leading each other, back and forth, waltzing across the dance floor, not caring if everyone stared. But before Dimitri realizes it, the music is finally coming to an end, everyone on the dance floor beginning to end their routine. A small feeling of disappointment comes over him as Edelgard lets go, adrenaline still pumping through his blood.

"That's not fair," she laughs softly, "since when have you become so adept at dancing?"

Dimitri shakes his head, "I remembered. All the things you taught me back then," he grasps one of Edelgard's free hands in his own, "Thank you, El."

To his surprise, her grip tightens. "I could say the same to you...Dimitri."

He smiles. Knowing he probably won't get a chance to do this again, before he can stop himself, his free hand comes up to hold onto Edelgard's.

"Hey, El...if you don't mind, could you teach me how to dance once more?" To his surprise, Edelgard just laughs.

"I suppose I would not be opposed to that."

The murmuring of the crowd snaps them both out of their conversation. It's only then that Dimitri notices that he and Edelgard are the only ones on the dance floor now - everyone else had cleared out while they were talking. He blushes, and Edelgard chuckles at his embarrassment.

"Come on now, let's get out of here." Taking Dimitri's hand, she drags him away and back into the sidelines, quickly losing the crowd's attention as soon as they had received it. While he's relieved that he doesn't have all of that spotlight anymore, he wants to dance _more_.

For the rest of the party, he can only think about how long it had been since he had felt this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have...no excuse. But I had fun writing this! Hope you liked it!


End file.
